


for always

by kiden



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiden/pseuds/kiden
Summary: Teyla is getting married. Rodney is going to make a proclamation. John is possibly a Disney character.(repost)





	for always

It’s just before dusk when Teyla marries, her belly so big between them that Kanaan has to curl over it to take her face between his hands for a kiss. Surprising them all, Teyla laughs against his mouth, gripping his arms tightly and moving into him, the sound of her happiness loud even over the cheers. Between them, Torren’s face appears, and he whispers, yemo, tugging on the fine silk of Teyla’s gown. Rodney doesn’t need Daniel Jackson to tell him what that means. It’s mother, it’s the ocean, it’s big and fierce and full of light. She’s a goddess, and Rodney feels ridiculous thinking it, but it’s true, glowing gold under a setting sun. Kanaan lifts him and Torren falls over to Teyla, to press his own kiss to her cheek with a child’s jealousy.

Next to him, John laughs, low and secretly behind his hand, and Rodney elbows him. “You did that,” he says, shaking his head. “That’s what happens when you tell a three year old, no, that’s my mommy. He’s convinced someone is going to steal her.”

“I still might,” John says, and elbows Rodney back. “I could take Kanaan.”

“Kanaan would be the least of your troubles,” Rodney reasons. “Make a move on Teyla and you’ll have to pay Chuck to braid your hair in the mornings. What with the broken arms.”

“Come on, Rodney, you know cartoon birds braid my hair.”

“Of course, how could I forget,” Rodney says, rolling his eyes. “You -.” There’s a kick to the back of his seat and Rodney jolts, leans to the side as Sam’s face appears between them, eyebrows drawn together in a playful mix of judgmental and amused.

“You both might want to pay attention,” she says, flicking the back of Rodney’s neck. “You’re up.”

They both turn at the same time to find Teyla looking down at them, just as amused as Sam, Ronon already standing at the foot of the steps. He’d been apprehensive at first, when Teyla asked them to be a part of the ceremony, but when she’d explained it there’d been nothing Rodney could do but say yes, yes of course. Athosian custom calls for her to be greeted by her family for the first time as a married woman, something Rodney found immediately superior to the tradition of some proprietary man giving a woman away. She takes Ronon’s hand and moves down a step, Ronon leaning in close to whisper in her ear.

John is there just in time to take her hand from Ronon, to lean his forehead against hers and mumble something no doubt incredibly awkward and painful for him to admit. Stunted is the word behind Rodney’s teeth.

Rodney is distantly aware of the activity behind him - how the guests are removing the chairs and clearing the space for the party that’s to follow, making room for the circle of loved ones who’ll all get to say something secret, something true, to both Teyla and Kanaan - but all he can focus on is Teyla’s hand in his. He hadn’t come prepared for this, despite his best efforts. Everything he’d written down had sounded too small, too polished, and he’d been sure she’d immediately see how carefully crafted. It had seemed dishonest, somehow. Rodney still has no idea what he’s going to say, right until the moment he leans into her, warm and smelling like flowers from the crown around her head.

“I - you humble me, Teyla,” he says, and knows it’s true. “With your kindness, your courage, and the strength of your hope. And I love you.”

It all comes as a surprise, even to Rodney himself, and he’s flush with embarrassment when Teyla turns her head away to wipe at her eyes. She opens her hand and reverses their hold on each other, rubbing his cold fingers with her palm.

“I love you too, Rodney,” she whispers, breaking her own cultures tradition of silence, to accept what’s being said without comment. “I know that wasn’t easy for you. But perhaps where one confession comes another can follow?”

Before he has time to respond, to sputter around his faux-confusion, Teyla has moved on to Halling and there is nothing to be said.

The sky is black but clear with stars, blue and tinged green at the horizon when Rodney finds John lighting torches with Ronon, the flames dancing dangerously in a summer breeze. The only lying Rodney had ever been successful at has been to himself, the things he tells himself in the dark, repeating it all until it’s true. Except when it comes to John, who insists on living outside Rodney’s ability to quantify. How can John be all that he is and yet more? How can he live so perfectly in the space inside Rodney’s chest he’d reserved for him, but so casually demand more room to grow? Something that is, for Rodney’s part, effortlessly given.

“Hey,” John says when he catches sight of him. His voice is low and soft, and his hand lands heavy on Rodney’s shoulder to squeeze gently. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Rodney nods. He hooks a thumb back towards where the ceremony is still going on, and says, “You know, only enough embarrassment to last a lifetime. You’d think it wouldn’t be possible but there seems to always be room for more.”

“Tell me about it,” he agrees, cringing. “But my wedding was worse,” John says with a dismissive shrug as he turns back to his torches, “Ralph Nader was there.”

“Mmm,” Rodney hums, distracted by the play of light across John’s face. “I’m sure the entire affair was brimming with anecdotal evidence of your awkward and reluctantly privileged upbringing, and vehicular safety lessons, but if you don’t mind, let’s save it for another day.”

“Okay,” John drawls. His eyebrows lift for a moment, but he doesn’t take his eyes away from the work. Instead moves towards another torch, lighting it way Jeannie lights birthday candles. Always too close to the flame for Rodney’s comfort.

Rodney follows him as he moves on to the next, and then another, wringing his hands. There’s no comment from John though, not even when they get to the end of the line and are left looking at each other. Perhaps where one confession comes another can follow, Rodney thinks, and shifts his weight under John’s easy stare.

“Can we talk?”

“Sure,” John says with a roll of his shoulders. His hand comes naturally to the small of Rodney’s back, leading him to the tree-line, away from the crowd and the beginnings of music. Until they’re out of the torchlight and it’s only the moon that illuminates the open look on John’s face. “You sure you’re okay? You’re freaking me out.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. It’s just -.”

It’s just everything. Rodney cups John’s face in his hands, thumbs brushing over the stubble along his jaw. It’s moronic, really, because weddings shouldn’t make him feel like this. Shouldn’t make him want to solidify the thing between them. Not for fear of it disappearing, but because holding on to John is the only thing he wants to do.

The kiss is slow, a statement, a question, and John let’s him in without hesitation. Kisses back just are carefully as the first time, an answer that Rodney had never doubted.

“Hey,” John says, just as softly as before. But this time his hand is holding the nape of Rodney’s neck, keeping him close.

“I love you,” Rodney blurts. “I have for - always. Always.”

John’s doesn’t laugh, but he huffs out an amused sound, his fingers tightening just a little. Just enough to be comforting. It’s not funny, and John isn’t laughing. His eyes are bright and focused and he smiles before leaning in to kiss the corner of Rodney’s mouth, his cheek, and after John’s lips brush against his temple, he whispers, “I have for always, too. Kinda thought that was a given, McKay.”

“You don’t do casual,” Rodney says when they move apart.

“Not so much.”

“I just needed to say it, I guess.”

The party is growing behind them, already rambunctious, music and calls for the happy couple, and Torren, above all of it, laughing.

John admits, taking Rodney’s hand and intertwining their fingers, “I might have needed to hear it.”

“I thought so,” Rodney says. Then, as John pulls him back to the party, “Well, Teyla thought so.”

“I still might leave you for her,” John says, nodding at Sam as they rejoin the group. Her eyes flicker to their still connected hands and she smiles, pointing them both towards a table piled high with Athosian sweets.

“Sorry, Snow White, you’re stuck with me now.” “No.”

“Belle?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Mmm, uh. The one with the tiger. Jasmine?”

John’s only answer is to stuff a cake into Rodney’s mouth, which, really, Rodney thinks, is the way all their conversations should end. Especially if it’s always followed by a honey-sweet kiss.


End file.
